


Does neutrality really exist?

by Yang666



Category: XI Jinping - Fandom
Genre: China, Google - Freeform, President Xi, Xi Jinping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yang666/pseuds/Yang666
Kudos: 6





	Does neutrality really exist?

Does neutrality really exist?  
It's a good question.  
For example,Chinese president Xi.When we searched him on Baidu Encyclopedia, we could only find some previous positions.  
But searching for him on Wikipedia, I can find something different ...  
Wikipedia:  
"The campaign has led to the downfall of prominent incumbent and retired Communist Party officials, including members of the Politburo Standing Committee.[73] Xi's anti-corruption campaign is seen by critics as a political purge on a scale not seen since Chairman Mao, with the aim of removing potential opponents and consolidating power. Xi's establishment of a new anti-corruption agency, the National Supervision Commission, that is ranked higher than the supreme court, has been described by Amnesty International's East Asia director as a "systemic threat to human rights" which "places tens of millions of people at the mercy of a secretive and virtually unaccountable system that is above the law"."  
In fact,the Communist Party of China is only to clean up corruption and underworld elements.  
Why is everything different?  
Because the United States, Britain, and other countries are capitalist countries, our ideology is different, which has led British "democratic" institutions to think that Xi Jinping is obstructing democracy.Let me speculate maliciously, this is just to speak out to discredit China.  
We should communicate more, not confront each other, and build a community of shared future for humanity.  
Neutrality should be an objective description of something and subjective. Just like when you first called the new coronavirus the Chinese virus, can we also call H1N1 the American virus?  
No,we can't.


End file.
